Jura Janai, Kachura da!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Threeshoots. Completed. "G-GI-GIN-SAAAN! K-KATSURA-SAN, KATSURA-SAN―" "Gin-chan, Zura melahirkan, aru!" - Katsura 'dikutuk' menjadi seorang anak kecil oleh amanto. Karena itu, Yorozuya Gin-chan akan membantu Kachu―Katsura kembali ke wujud aslinya! "Bukan Jura, tapi Kachura!"
1. Chapter 1

**Jura Janai, Kachura da!**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**_Gintama _© Sorachi Hideaki**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Di depan pintu masuk Yorozuya Gin-chan, tampak sesosok makhluk putih besar berbentuk bebek-penguin (siapa lagi kalau bukan Elizabeth?). Di sampingnya, ada seorang anak kecil (kelihatannya tidak lebih dari 5 tahun) yang sedang berusaha memencet bel Yorozuya sambil menjinjitkan kakinya. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu itu selama kira-kira 10 menit.

Elizabeth sudah tiga-empat kali menawarkan diri untuk memencet belnya, tapi anak laki-laki itu terus menolaknya dan bersikeras bisa memencetnya sendiri. Dengan keras kepalanya, anak itu juga bilang kalau _"Aku bukan anak kecil, Elijabeth! Aku bica melakukannya cendiri!" _Sangat keras kepala.

Dan sepertinya, penderitaan anak itu akan segera berakhir saat Shinpachi dan Kagura pulang belanja.

"Shinpachi!" panggil Kagura sambil berjalan menghampiri Elizabeth dan anak kecil itu. "Ada Eli, aru!" Ia menoleh ke arah Shinpachi sebentar, lalu pada Elizabeth, dan menyapanya dengan riang, "Eliiii! Lama nggak bertemu, aru!"

"Guk!" Terdengar Sadaharu menyahut di belakang perempuan bercepol itu.

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Kagura-san, Shimura-san." _sapa Elizabeth.

"Ah, ada Elizabeth-san, rupanya," Shinpachi yang sedang membawa tiga buah kantong plastik belanja tersenyum kecil. "Selamat siang, Elizabeth-san," sapanya kemudian, lalu melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya, dan bertanya, "_Are_? Di mana Katsura-san?"

Sebelum Elizabeth sempat menjawab, terdengar suara riang Kagura yang nyaring.

"Shinpachiiii!" serunya yang sekarang sedang berjongkok. "Ada anak kecil, aru! Imutnyaaaa~!" Kagura (masih sambil menggigit _sukonbu_-nya) mengangkat anak berambut hitam itu dan berdiri, lalu memutar-mutarkannya dengan riang dan cepat.

"Aaa―K-Kagura-chan, i-itu anak orang, loh…" ujar Shinpachi pelan, melihat warna muka anak malang itu berubah pucat. Melihat Kagura tidak mendengarnya dan terus 'bermain' dengan anak itu, Shinpachi menoleh pada Elizabeth dan kembali bertanya, "Di mana Katsura-san, Elizabeth-san? ― Jangan bilang kalau Katsura-san menghilang atau dibunuh _tsujigiri _lagi…"

Elizabeth mengangkat papannya. _"Kami ke sini mau meminta tolong pada Yorozuya."_

Membaca itu, Shinpachi membukakan pintu Yorozuya untuk Elizabeth dan berkata, "Silahkan masuk. Gin-san ada di dalam, kok."

Elizabeth membalikkan papannya. Shinpachi membacanya. _"Dan anak kecil ini adalah―"_

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Suara gonggongan Sadaharu membuat Shinpachi berhenti membaca papan kayu Elizabeth di tengah jalan dan menoleh padanya yang sekarang sedang menatap anak kecil itu dengan tatapan aneh dan terus menggonggonginya.

"Sadaharu nakal, aru!" seru Kagura, berusaha menjauhkan anak itu dari Sadaharu. "Anak ini bukan makanan! Dia masih kecil, tidak enak kalau dimakan, aru!"

"Guk!" Sadaharu mengendus dan menjilat anak itu. Sementara anak itu (yang biasanya orang normal akan ketakutan) malah tampak senang dan balas mengelus-elus telinga Sadaharu dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil.

Kagura tampak semakin panik dan mengangkat anak itu semakin tinggi ― berusaha semakin menjauhkannya dari _inugami _itu. "Jangan diendus, aru! ― Sudah kubilang, kalau kau mau, makan saja Gin-chan, aru! Dia pemalas, menyebalkan, dan bodoh, jadi rasanya enak, aru!"

"K-Kagura-chan…"

"Guk! Guk!" Sadaharu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kagura, tapi perempuan itu tidak mau mendengarnya dan sibuk menjauhkan anak itu dari Sadaharu.

"Jangan, Sadaharu! Kau makan Gin-chan saja! Atau lebih baik, si _damegane _itu, aru!"

"Ka-Kagura-chan," Shinpachi berjalan menghampiri Kagura dan kemudian mengambil anak itu dari tangan Kagura. "Anak ini adalah klien. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, bukan? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya mencarinya?"

"_Ano_, aku―"

"Tapi, Shinpachi…! ― Aku masih mau bermain dengannya, aru!"

Shinpachi tidak mengacuhkan Kagura dan berjalan memasuki Yorozuya Gin-chan sambil menggendong anak itu. "Nah, adik kecil, kau ke sini mau meminta tolong pada Yorozuya, kan? Tenang saja, kami akan berusaha membantumu sebisa kami!" ujarnya dengan lembut, tersenyum kecil.

Anak itu balas menatap Shinpachi dengan datar. "Aku bukan adik kecilmu!" serunya.

Shinpachi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

_"Shimura-san,"_ Elizabeth mengangkat papannya lagi, mengalihkan perhatian si kacamata. _"Sebenarnya, anak ini…" _Ia membalikkan papannya.

Anak itu kembali berseru, "Aku Kachura!"

_"Anak ini adalah Katsura-san."_

Shinpachi seakan membatu di tempat seketika itu juga. Kagura yang tadinya sedang memeluk Sadaharu (mengadu pada Sadaemon tentang 'mama' yang jahat dan tidak membiarkannya bermain dengan anak kecil), langsung menoleh. Sementara Sadaharu menggonggong puas, seperti berkata, _"Benar kan, apa yang kubilang! Kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku, sih!"_.

_Brak!_

Sedetik kemudian, Shinpachi langsung membuka (mendobrak) pintu masuk Yorozuya Gin-chan. Masih berada di _genkan_, dengan panik, laki-laki itu memanggil nama bosnya. "G-GIN-SAAAAAAAAAAN! GIN-SAN, INI GAWAAAAAT!"

"Ada apa, Shinpachi?" Terdengar suara datar khas Gintoki dari dalam toilet. "Keadaan Gin-san sekarang jauh lebih gawat, oi."

"G-GI-GIN-SAAAN!" Shinpachi berteriak panik lagi, masih dengan Katsura di gendongannya. "K-KATSURA-SAN, KATSURA-SAN―"

"Gin-chan, Zura melahirkan, aru!" potong Kagura.

Samar-samar, terdengar teriakan Shinpachi, "B-bukan itu, Kagura-chaaaaaan!"

_Brak!_

Gintoki langsung keluar dari dalam toilet. "Hah! ? Apa yang kau bilang tadi! ? ― Zura melahirkan! ?"

"B-bukan, Gin-san!" seru Shinpachi sambil berjalan menghampiri bosnya. "I-ini―"

"Oi, Kagura, kau tahu kan, berbohong itu tidak baik!" omel Gintoki (dalam hatinya, Shinpachi menghela nafas karena ternyata Gintoki tidak termakan ucapan Kagura). "Zura tidak mungkin melahirkan! Dia kan membelah diri!"

Shinpachi langsung menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

.

.

.

"Jadi…" Setelah bersusah-payah menjelaskan pada Gintoki, Shinpachi menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan, "Anak ini adalah Katsura-san. Katsura Kotarō-san."

Gintoki mengorek hidungnya. "Lalu?"

"'Lalu' apa?" Shinpachi balik bertanya, heran.

"Bagaimana cara Zura membelah diri?"

Shinpachi ber-_facepalm_ ria. "Kapan kau bisa mengerti kalau anak ini adalah Katsura-san, _bokeeee_! ?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti kalau bocah ini adalah Zura, _dameganeeee_!" balas Gintoki, ikutan kesal (samar-samar, terdengar suara _"Aku bukan bocah dan Jura, aku Kachura!"_). "Bocah ini adalah Zura karena dia hasil 'membelah diri' dari Zura, kaaaaaan! ?"

"Tapi Katsura-san tidak membelah diriiiiiii!"

"Lalu, bocah ini apa, _aa_! ?"

"Gin-chan dan Shinpachi berisik, aru."

"Sudah kubilang, anak ini adalah Katsura-saaaaaan!"

"Lalu, kenapa Zura menjadi bocah seperti ini, _aa_! ?"

"Itu…!" Shinpachi baru saja mau membalas, tapi tidak bisa. Di hadapannya, Gintoki sudah tersenyum tanda kemenangan. "J-JUSTRU KARENA ITU KATSURA-SAN KE SINI, KAAAAAAN! ?" balasnya tiba-tiba, memukul kepala Gintoki dengan sebuah kipas kertas raksasa yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Ow!"

Setelah tenang kembali, Shinpachi kembali duduk di atas sofa dan menghela nafas berat sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Gintoki mengelus kepalanya sebentar, lalu mengamati Kachu―Katsura yang sedang duduk di antara Shinpachi dan Elizabeth, kemudian mengangkatnya dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Gin-san apa yang kau lakukan." tanya Shinpachi dengan wajah dan suara yang sama datarnya.

"Gin-chan, aku juga mau memangku Zura, aru! Gin-chan curang!" protes Kagura yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki.

"Bukan Jura, tapi Kachura."

Gintoki sengaja tak menggubris pertanyaan Shinpachi dan protesan Kagura. Dengan santainya, ia memainkan (menggerak-gerakkan) kedua tangan mungil Katsura. "Jadi, Zura-kun," ujarnya. "Kenapa kau jadi kecil begini, _aa_?"

"Bukan Jura, tapi Kachura!" protes Katsura dengan nada khas Katsura Kotarō-nya yang biasa, hanya saja, jadi terdengar lebih imut.

Gintoki menghela nafas sebentar. "Baiklah, Jura-kun."

"Kachura!"

Pria berambut keriting alami itu lalu mengangkat Katsura dari pangkuannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya dengannya. "Kachura."

"Bukan Kachura, tapi Kachura."

"Ka-chu-ra~"

"Bukan Kachura, tapi Kachura." Katsura mencubit kedua pipi Gintoki dengan kesal. "Gintoki, kau menyebalkan. Mati caja, cana."

"_Iyaaaaa_, Kachura-kuuuun," Gintoki menjauhkan Katsura dari wajahnya (kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa, wajah Gin-san yang mulus jadi rusak, nih) dan meledeknya. "Anak kecil sepertimu nggak pantas ngomong begitu."

"Bukan anak kecil, tapi Kachura!" Katsura mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencubit kedua pipi Gintoki lagi, tapi gagal. Dan akhirnya, ia ganti menjambak rambut Gintoki.

"_Ita_! _Itatatata_!" jerit Gintoki kesakitan. "Oi, lepa―Ow!―lepaskan, bocah!"

Katsura menjambak rambut keriting Gintoki dengan semakin kuat. "_Ten-pā_!"

"Ow! Lepaskan, _kono yarō_! ― Bukan―_Ita_!―mauku juga berambut keriting alami seper―Gyaa!―ti ini, tahu! ― Gyaaaaaaaa!"

"Zura-kun," Kagura mengambil paksa Katsura dari tangan Gintoki dan kemudian ganti mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Jangan jahat dengan otou-san. Tidak baik, aru."

"Oi, siapa 'otou-san', _aa_? Aku nggak ingat punya anak gorila nan rakus dan kasar sepertimu!"

Katsura mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah belakangnya, menatap Kagura yang sedang memangkunya. "Tapi, _Leader_―"

Kagura menjitak pelan kepala Katsura. "Panggil aku 'onee-chan', aru!"

"E-eh?" Katsura menatap Kagura dengan heran sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya "O-onee-chan…?"

Gemas, Kagura langsung memeluk Katsura dengan amat sangat erat. "Zura imut, aru! _Kawaisugi_, aru! Zura, kau begini saja terus! Jadi adikku, aru!"

Di dalam pelukan (maut) Kagura, wajah Katsura memucat. Ia juga berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi berhubung Kagura adalah seorang Yato yang berkekuatan super… Yah…

Elizabeth mengangkat papannya. _"K-Kagura-san, Katsura-san-nya… Bahaya…"_

"Kagura-chan," panggil Shinpachi. "Lepaskan Katsura-san. Apa kau tidak lihat, Katsura-san sampai menjadi pucat begitu?"

"Okaa-san berisik, aru."

"SIAPA 'OKAA-SAN', HAH! ?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, intinya, tubuhku menjadi ceperti anak kecil ini―"

"Bukan 'seperti', tapi 'memang', Kachura-kun."

Sebuah _zori _dilempar ke muka Gintoki.

"―karena amanto. Dan aku ke cini mau meminta bantuan kalian!" Laki-laki itu lalu bersujud di hadapan Yorozuya Trio dan melanjutkan, "Kumohon! Tolong bantu aku agar aku bica kembali normal!"

Bahkan, di sampingnya, Elizabeth juga ikut bersujud sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan _"Kami mohon, Yorozuya-san!"_.

Di hadapan Katsura, Trio Yorozuya itu terdiam. ― Yah, bukan 'terdiam' dalam arti yang sebenarnya, sih… Lebih tepatnya, Gintoki (sambil mengangkat satu kakinya) mengorek hidungnya, Kagura sibuk bermain dengan Sadaharu, dan Shinpachi―Oh, hanya Shinpachi yang serius mendengarkan Katsura.

Katsura menatap datar pasangan 'ayah dan anak' itu. Elizabeth di sampingnya ganti mengeluarkan papan bertuliskan _"…"_.

Shinpachi menghela nafas melihat sikap dan kelakuan kedua orang itu. "Kalian ini… Apa kalian tidak bisa bersikap serius di hadapan Katsura-san? Meski sekarang Katsura-san berwujud anak kecil, tapi dia tetap Katsura-san, loh! Dan sekarang, Katsura-san adalah klien kita! Klien kita setelah sekian lama!"

Katsura yang jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri karena merasa seperti sedang dibela Shinpachi, mengangkat tangannya. "_Ano_… Chinpachi-kun, tidak apa-apa, kok. Biar aku yang―"

"Perbaiki sikap dan perilaku kalian dulu sebelum protes karena sepi klien, dong! Kalian ini―"

"Berisik, nomor delapan." sela Gintoki dan Kagura bersamaan.

"AKU BUKAN NOMOR DELAPAAAAAN!"

"Zuraaa," Gintoki kembali ke posisi duduknya yang benar dan sengaja tak mengacuhkan Shinpachi (dan sukses membuat laki-laki itu semakin marah). "Kenapa amanto itu mengubahmu menjadi anak kecil sok tahu begini, _aa_? ― Kukira, kau menjadi bocah seperti ini karena sebelumnya kau menjadikan makam seorang anak kecil sebagai toilet, oi, Zura."

"Aku bukan anak kecil cok tahu, juga bukan Jura, tapi Kachura." balas Katsura seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Dan aku tidak mungkin menjadikan makam cebagai toilet, Gintoki."

"Oi, Zura, jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan _arc _Kucing Liar Kabuki-chō. Waktu itu, kau kan juga menjadi kucing karena―"

Satu _zori _lagi dilempar ke muka Gintoki.

Elizabeth mengangkat papannya, mulai menjelaskan. _"Sebenarnya…"_

**-Elizabeth's Flashback-**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, siang hari yang cerah di Kabuki-chō, distrik yang selalu sibuk. Katsura, dengan pakaian ala biksu dan topi jerami serta tongkat biksunya, dan Elizabeth di sampingnya, sedang berjalan dengan tenangnya di tengah jalan, di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

Katsura membahas tentang film '_Summer Sonata_'-atau-apalah-namanya bersama Elizabeth sambil berjalan. Meski Elizabeth tidak menanggapinya, si pemimpin Jōishishi itu terus saja berbicara. Kadang, ia juga membahas soal acara TV lainnya, atau nmaibō, atau menu makan malam nanti, atau ide memelihara kucing dan anjing, atau kostum _cosplay _yang cocok untuk menyamar nanti, atau―

_Brugh!_

―Atau kenapa ia terjatuh tiba-tiba.

Setelah berdiri kembali dengan bantuan Elizabeth (dan setelah menerima tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya: _"Ya ampun, biksu berambut panjang? Laki-laki atau perempuan, tuh?"_, _"Makhluk apa itu yang di sebelahnya? Menggelikan."_, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bertanya _"Loh? Kenapa dia jatuh tiba-tiba?"_)

"I-_itta_…" Kemudian, sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang berdarah, Katsura menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari si biang kerok yang menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh tiba-tiba itu. Tapi yang tampak hanyalah orang-orang yang tampak panik dan kemudian langsung kembali berlalu-lalang.

Melihat tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigakan, Katsura membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya, memakai kembali topinya yang terlepas tadi, dan bergumam pelan, "Mungkin, tidak sengaja tersandung batu, ya…"

"'Batu' katamu? 'Batu'! ?"

―Oh, suara aneh itu mengalihkan perhatian Katsura. Katsura pun kembali melihat ke sekelilingnya, begitupula Elizabeth.

"Di bawah sini, biksu bodoh!"

Mendengar suara cempreng itu, Katsura menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendapati se… Seekor… Seekor makhluk kecil yang aneh. Sangat aneh. Wujudnya seperti manusia, tapi sangat pendek (tidak lebih dari 30 cm), berkulit ungu pucat, berantena, bermata sipit, berpipi tembem, berbibir tebal, dan berambut ungu gelap. (Rasanya, mengingatkan Katsura pada seorang pangeran amanto. ― Err, siapa namanya? 'Baka Ōji'? 'Heta Ōji'? ― Bah, lupakan.)

Elizabeth tampak kaget melihatnya. Sudah jelas dari gambar emotikon _Σ(˚__ㅿ˚; ) _di papan kayunya dan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Sementara itu, kalau orang normal pada umumnya akan berteriak kaget atau pingsan, Katsura malah menghentakkan tongkat biksunya dengan kesal, lalu berseru, "Bukan biksu bodoh, tapi Katsura!"

Dan untungnya, sekarang sedang sepi.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu, biksu bodoh!" balas makhluk kecil itu sambil menunjuk Katsura dengan kasar dan kesal. "Kau menyenggol dan kemudian menindihku! Cepat minta maaf padaku!"

"Bukan biksu bodoh, tapi Katsura," balas Katsura lagi, lebih kalem kali ini. Ia melanjutkan, memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar, "Dan meskipun aku seorang samu―biksu yang menjunjung tinggi hukum dan nilai dan norma―"

"Dengar, manusia, aku tidak peduli siapa kau―"

"―Aku tetap tidak akan mau meminta maaf jika itu bukan salahku."

Makhluk kecil itu (yang kemungkinan besar adalah amanto), tampak tersinggung dengan ucapan Katsura. "Apa―"

_"Kau dengar ucapannya? Bukan salah Katsura-san! Kau yang membuatnya tersandung! Kau telah mempermalukan Katsura-san!"_ Elizabeth, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bertampang horor ala Eli-go 13-nya, membalikkan papannya. _"Sekarang, cepat bersujud dan minta maaf pada Katsura-san!"_

"Apa! ?" Amanto kecil itu tampak semakin tersinggung. Warna kulitnya yang tadinya ungu pucat, kini mulai tampak merah.

"_Maa_, Elizabeth," Katsura menepuk dan kemudian mengelus pelan punggung bebek-penguin alien peliharaannya itu, menenangkannya. "Tidak usah sampai sebegitunya. Bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, kok."

"Ha!" Amanto itu membusungkan dadanya, merasa menang dari Elizabeth. "Bukan salahku, kan, hei, manusia? Sekarang―"

Katsura, entah sengaja tak mengacuhkan amanto itu atau memang tidak mendengarnya, terus berujar, "Lagipula," Katsura mendekatkan mulutnya dengan (daerah yang kira-kira) telinga Elizabeth, tapi tidak mengecilkan volume suaranya, dan melanjutkan, "Meskipun itu memang salahnya, seorang pecundang sepertinya, sudah pasti tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya sendiri, bukan?"

"Hei! Aku bisa mendengar ucapanmu itu, manusia nista! Dan aku bukan pecundang! Kau dengar! ? Haaaah! ?"

"Diamlah, pendek."

_Jleb!_

Tanpa Katsura sadari, ia sudah menusuk sebuah pedang ke hati amanto kecil nan pendek itu.

"Aku tidak pendek!" Warna kulit amanto itu menjadi semakin merah. "Dengar, manusia! Kau akan merasakan akibatnya kalau kau mengejekku! Tak ada seorang dan se-amanto pun yang berani mengejekku sebelumnya!" serunya. Di belakangnya, Katsura bisa melihat api yang berkobar.

Katsura mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, bukan me―Oh…" Dan kemudian, sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di bibir Katsura. Entah kenapa, amanto ini juga mengingatkannya pada Takasugi saat mereka masih kecil.

_"Kau memang pendek."_ Begitulah yang tertulis di papan kayu milik Elizabeth. _"Dan kecil."_

"Diam, makhluk aneh!"

_"Bercerminlah."_

"Apa! ?"

"Elizabeth!" Katsura merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan Elizabeth, bermaksud menghentikannya. Lalu, secara perlahan, Katsura berjalan menghampiri amanto kecil itu dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya dengan cukup lebar, dan mengucapkan dua suku kata, "Chi. Bi."

_Chibi_. Kecil. Pendek.

Dan Katsura melihat sebuah ledakan bom di belakang amanto itu.

"Kurang ajar!" Amanto itu berteriak, suaranya terdengar nge-_bass_, bukan cempreng lagi. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan akibatnya karena berani mengejekku, manusia!"

Katsura berdiri kembali, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau memang pendek dan kecil. Heh." Lalu tertawa kecil (melalui lubang hidungnya), menghinanya.

_"Katsura-san tidak akan kalah dari makhluk aneh nan pendek dan kecil sepertimu!" _timpal Elizabeth.

"Dan kau tidak bisa kabur dari kenyataan, _ochibi_-san."

Amanto berantena itu lalu membuka mulutnya yang kecil menjadi amat-sangat lebar, memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam mulutnya (Katsura mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihatnya), dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang dua kali tinggi tubuhnya. "Lihat ini!" serunya kemudian, menunjukkan tongkat itu dengan penuh rasa bangga kepada Katsura dan Elizabeth.

"Oooh!" Kedua mata Katsura berbinar tiba-tiba, tampak bersemangat. "H-hei, bagaimana caranya kau mengeluarkan tongkat yang lebih tinggi daripada tubuhmu itu?" Ia berjongkok, lalu bertanya lagi, "Apa kau sebuah robot? Robot kucing? Apa kau datang dari masa depan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi, benar-benar tertarik dan bersemangat.

_"Prok prok prok!"_

"Dan apa mulutmu itu kantong ajaib? ― Maksudku, mulut ajaib? Mulut ajaib empat dimensi kah?"

_"Kereeen!"_

Amanto itu, masih berada di posisi menunjukkan-tongkat-dengan-bangga, _sweatdropped_. _'Manusia ini benar-benar bodoh, ya…'_ pikirnya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengarahkan tongkat yang berbentuk seperti tongkat ala _mahou-shōjo _itu ke arah Katsura.

Katsura menghindar ke belakang, agak kaget dengan 'serangan dadakan' si _ochibi_-san. "Uwaah! ― Kau marah? Aku memujimu barusan, loh!"

"Diam." Amanto itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mulutnya tampak berkomat-kamit mengucapkan suatu mantra seperti dukun. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengejekku yang tampan ini!" Secara tiba-tiba, ia membuka kembali kedua matanya, mengucapkan satu kata terakhir sambil mengayunkan tongkat ajaibnya ke arah Katsura. "Berubah!"

_Poff!_

"U-uwaa―! A-apa yang―"

_"!"_

Seketika itu juga, kepulan asap berwarna hijau mengelilingi Katsura. Amanto itu memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam mulutnya dan tertawa puas. "Rasakan akibatnya―" Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. "―dan selamat tinggal!" Dan kemudian, ia langsung tancap gas, masih sambil tertawa. "Ahahahaha! _Au revoir_, _humain_!"

_"Katsura-san!"_

Elizabeth langsung menghampiri Katsura begitu asapnya mulai menipis. Sambil mengangkat papan bertuliskan _"Katsura-san!"_, makhluk putih besar itu menengok ke sekelilingnya, mencari sosok majikannya tercinta. _"Katsura-san!"_

_Srek_

Begitu merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil di bagian bawah tubuhnya (kostumnya), alien bebek-penguin itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mendapati seorang anak kecil yang sedang menatapnya sambil terus memegang bagian ujung bawah tubuhnya (kostumnya).

"Elijabeth!" Saat Elizabeth menoleh padanya, anak itu tersenyum senang dan kemudian memeluknya. "Cyukurlah kalau kau celamat!"

_"Eh? Ka-Katsura-san…?"_

Anak itu mengangguk. "T-tapi…" Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Elizabeth, lalu mendongak menatapnya sekali lagi, dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau jadi becar cekali, Elijabeth? ― Dan kenapa aku jadi cadel begini?"

Saat itu, hal yang Elizabeth sadari adalah bahwa Katsura-san berubah (dikutuk) menjadi anak kecil.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Elizabeth langsung menggendong Katsura dan membawanya ke Yorozuya Gin-chan.

**-End of Elizabeth's Flashback-**

_"Jadi, begitulah…"_

Trio Yorozuya dan Sadaharu diam, menatap Katsura dengan amat-sangat datar.

"Zura bodoh, aru…" ujar Kagura.

"Guk!" timpal Sadaharu.

"Itu salah Katsura-san sendiri, kan…" sahut Shinpachi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. ― Berat wig di kepalamu itu pasti sudah menghancurkan otakmu yang kecil itu," ucap Gintoki sambil mengorek hidungnya lagi. "Itu salahmu sendiri, kan? ― Ck, apa kau nggak bisa menjadi lebih bodoh lagi, _aa_, Kachura-kun?"

Katsura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Bukan Kachura, tapi Kachura."

"Terdengar sama saja bagiku."

_"Karena itu, Yorozuya-san,"_ Elizabeth mengangkat papannya. _"Tolong bantu agar Katsura-san bisa kembali ke wujud tubuh aslinya!"_

**-_Tsudzuku_-**

**KACHURA-CHAMAAAAAA, CELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUUN 8D #dhuar**

**Ah, nggak terasa, ya, sudah satu tahun saya kerja di _fandom Gintama_ TwT #pentingamet  
**

**Ini sebenernya _oneshot_, tapi karena saya keenakan ngetik, jadinya panjang banget. Akhirnya, saya bagi jadi 3 _chapter_, deh OTZ  
Mungkin saya bakal update tanggal 10 Juli, soalnya saya bakal pisah dari Kompu-chan sampai tanggal 9 Juli TwT #curcol  
**

**Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun buat Zu―Katsura~  
**

**~Seiryuu Kasane  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Karena itu, Yorozuya-san,"_ Elizabeth mengangkat papannya. _"Tolong bantu agar Katsura-san bisa kembali ke wujud tubuh aslinya!"_

"…"

.

.

.

_Brugh!_

Gintoki menendang Katsura dan Elizabeth keluar, secara literal.

"_Itta_!"

_"Ow!"_

"Aku nggak punya waktu untuk meladeni anak kecil dan makhluk aneh seperti kalian." ujar Gintoki dengan (sok) dinginnya. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk menutup kembali pintu masuk Yorozuya Gin-chan. "_Addio_, Kachura-kun."

"Tunggu, Gintoki!" Katsura beranjak tiba-tiba dan menahan pintunya. "Akan kubayar kau!"

"Zura, aku bukan tipe orang murahan yang akan terpancing dengan uang."

"Aku akan membelikan apa caja untukmu celama catu bulan penuh!"

"_Temē_, jangan kau pikir―"

"Benarkah, Zura! ?" Kagura menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu tiba-tiba, tersenyum lebar. "Apa saja, aru ka! ?"

"Oi, Kagura―"

Katsura mengangguk. "Apa caja."

Kagura membuka kembali pintunya dengan lebar (dan tak sengaja melempar Gintoki), memakai sepatunya, dan menyiapkan payung kesayangannya (Sadaharu berjalan keluar mengikuti Kagura dan menginjak punggung Gintoki). "Yosh!" Perempuan itu mengangkat Katsura dan mendudukkannya di atas Sadaharu, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di atas _inugami_ itu. "Kalau begitu," Kagura mengacungkan tangan kanannya, menghitung dan menyebutkan daftar barang-barang yang diinginkannya. "Aku mau stok _sukonbu_ untuk satu bulan penuh, _ochazuke_ untuk sarapan dan makan siang, _yakiniku_ untuk makan malam, dan makanan anjing yang mahal dengan _tenpura _untuk Sadaharu, aru!"

Katsura mengangguk, lalu menengok ke dalam Yorozuya Gin-chan. "Chinpachi-kun?"

Shinpachi berjalan keluar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "E-_etto_, a-apa tidak apa-apa, nih, Katsura-san? ― Maksudku, bukannya nanti kami malah merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Katsura dengan tenangnya. "Akan kuucahakan dengan Jōichichi-ku. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi Jōichichi."

"Jōishishi kepalamu…" gerundel Gintoki, mengelus-elus punggungnya yang sakit karena diinjak Sadaharu tadi.

Shipachi tersenyum lebar, berjalan ke sebelah Sadaharu, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku juga! ― Aku mau album lagu terbaru Otsū-chan, album koleksi foto Otsū-chan, _headset _'ringo' yang baru, dan bebas dari pekerjaan membersihkan rumah selama satu bulan penuh!"

"Gampang, gampang." Katsura mengangguk lagi. Ia menoleh pada Gintoki yang masih berada di dalam rumah-kantornya dengan wajah malasnya yang biasa. "Gintoki?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." balas Gintoki, bersiap menutup kembali pintunya. "Kalian pergi saja sendiri; sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau meladeni anak kecil. ― Dan aku tidak akan terpancing dengan rayuan omong kosongmu itu, Zura."

"Akan kuberikan kau foto dengan tanda tangan Kechuno Ana-dono. Dan bayaran dua kali lipat."

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, Gintoki sudah berada di depan kedua anak buahnya; sudah siap dengan sepatu _boots_ dan _bokutō_-nya. "Siapa yang berani mengubah sahabatku tersayang ini menjadi seorang anak kecil, tak bisa dimaafkan!" serunya, mengacungkan _bokutō_-nya ke arah depan. "Baiklah! Ayo, kita bekerja, Shinpachi, Kagura!" Lalu berlari dengan semangat, meninggalkan yang lainnya yang masih cengo.

"… Gin-chan bodoh dan menyebalkan, aru."

"Guk!"

"Rasanya, aku tidak mau bekerja di sini lagi…"

"Dasar, _tennen-pāma_."

_"Itu namanya semangat, Katsura-san."_

.

.

.

"Zura, di mana tempatmu bertemu dengan amanto itu, aru ka?"

"Kecil kemungkinannya amanto itu akan kembali ke tempat itu, Kagura-chan."

"_Damegane _berisik, aru."

"Aku hanya memberitahumu baik-baik, Kagura-chan. Dan tolong berhenti memanggilku begitu."

"Kaa-san berisik, aru."

"Aku bukan ibumu!"

"Nomor delapan berisik, aru."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU NOMOR DELAPAN!"

"C-Chinpachi-kun, _Leader_, t-tolong tenang sedikit."

"_Maa_, Shinpachi, Kagura, berhentilah bertengkar. Dasar, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja." ujar Gintoki dengan sok dewasanya. Sesekali, si rambut perak keriting alami itu menengok ke kanan-kirinya dan ke dalam toko melalui jendela kacanya, mencari sosok amanto yang telah 'mengutuk' Zura.

"Gin-san, kalau berjalan, lihat ke de―"

_Brak!_

Dan karena tidak melihat ke depan, sebuah pintu toko yang dibuka, mengenai muka Gintoki.

"―pan…"

"Ah," ujar si tersangka yang tampak tidak kaget dan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. "Hijikata-san, kukira, kau sudah di luar."

Berikutnya, terdengar suara Hijikata. "Ck, yang tadi keluar itu Yamazaki, Sōgo. Apa kau tuli, hah?"

"Hijikata-san, lihat," Sōgo berjalan keluar toko tersebut (Hijikata menyusul di belakangnya) dan menutup kembali pintunya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gintoki. "Gara-gara kau, pintu yang kubuka jadi mengenai seseorang, nih."

"Bagaimana ceritanya, sampai-sampai itu jadi salahku, huh?" balas Hijikata kesal, yang kemudian menyalakan rokoknya, tidak mempedulikan sang korban yang tertabrak pintu tadi.

"_Fukuchō_! Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Yamazaki, berlari menghampiri dua orang anggota Shinsengumi lainnya itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah kantong plastik besar berisi _anpan_. Setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar (meminta maaf sekali lagi), Yamazaki menoleh ke arah pasukan Yorozuya. "_Are_? Ada _Danna_ dan Yorozuya juga, rupanya. Selamat siang."

Gintoki baru saja mau mengamuk (karena tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli dengan dirinya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah), namun keburu dihentikan Shinpachi (dan Sadaharu yang kemudian 'memakan' kepalanya). "Aaa―S-selamat siang, Yamazaki-san," lalu menoleh pada Hijikata dan Sōgo. "Dan Hijikata-san dan Okita-san…"

"Oh," Sōgo menoleh lagi pada Gintoki yang sekarang sedang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sadaharu. "_Danna_, sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Nggggggh!" teriak Gintoki dari dalam mulut Sadaharu.

"Hijikata-san, gara-gara kau, _Danna_ jadi dimakan anjing liar, nih." ujar Sōgo, menoleh pada Hijikata. "_Shi ne_, Hijikata."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, huuuuh! ?"

"Hmmmmpbfh!"

Sōgo tidak mengacuhkan Hijikata (dan sukses membuat wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu mengomel dengan semakin emosi. _"Oi, _temeeee_! Kau mendengarku, tidak! ? Huh! ?"_ dan membuat Yamazaki harus menahannya) dan menoleh pada Shinpachi dan menyapanya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan pelan, "Siang, Shimura-kun." Lalu matanya menatap sinis pada sosok seorang perempuan yang berada di atas Sadaharu. "Dan China." Ia mendecih sebentar. "Masih mengendarai anjing besarmu itu, huh? Apa karena kau terlalu miskin untuk membeli mobil seperti punya kami, Shinsengumi?" Lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kasihan."

Kagura, yang entah memang merasa kesal karena diejek dan dihina, atau karena ia selalu merasa kesal setiap kali melihat Sōgo, langsung memerintahkan Sadaharu, "Sadaharu, lepaskan Gin-chan, aru!" Dan maskot Yorozuya itu pun langsung melepaskan bosnya (dan Gintoki langsung jatuh terduduk dan kemudian langsung mengatur nafasnya dengan kepala berdarah-darah). "Sekarang…" Perempuan berambut oranye-kemerahan itu menunjuk Sōgo dan balas menatapnya dengan sinis. "Serang si _kuso sado_ itu, aru!"

"Guk!"

"Wah, wah."

Dan dalam sekejap, terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Kagura (dan Sadaharu) dan Sōgo yang kemudian menghilang entah ke mana.

"Sōgo, _temeeeee_!" Hijikata masih mengamuk dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yamazaki. "Kembali kaaaaaau! Dasar siaaaaal! Kubunuh kau, Sōgoooooooooo!"

Orang-orang di sekitar (terutama wanita) pun jadi melihat ke arah pria berambut hitam pendek itu dengan tatapan heran dan kasihan. Ada juga yang berbisik seperti: _"Ada apa dengannya? ― Kenapa dia marah-marah sendiri begitu?"_, _"Kasihan, ya. Masih muda, sudah gila begitu."_, dan _"Wah, sayang, dia gila. Padahal, lumayan cakep, tuh."_.

"Fu-_Fukuchō_! T-tenanglah!" Yamazaki berusaha menenangkan Hijikata, panik. "J-jangan mengamuk terus. A-Anda dilihatin banyak orang, loh!"

"Aku nggak peduliiiii! Lepaskan aku, Yamazakiiii! Biar kubunuh anak ituuuu!"

"Gin-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shinpachi cemas seraya mengelus-elus punggung Gintoki yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

Gintoki mengangguk pelan. Ia menggeram kesal. "Si gorila rakus dan anjingnya itu…" Lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan emosi. "Lihat saja… Lihat saja kalau mereka kembali nanti ― Kalau mereka sudah kembali nanti, akan Gin-san beri pelajaran pada mereka!" Berikutnya, pria bermata sayu itu langsung terbatuk.

Shinpachi menghela nafas dan mengelus punggung bosnya itu sekali lagi, sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Kagura, Sadaharu, dan Sōgo. "Tapi, Gin-san, Kagura-chan dan Sadaharu pergi entah ke mana, loh."

"Ah, kalau kubilang, sih, sepertinya mengejar Okita-_taichō_." timpal Yamazaki yang akhirnya melepaskan Hijikata yang sudah lebih tenang.

_"Yorozuya-san,"_ Elizabeth berkata (mengangkat papannya) setelah sekian lama terdiam. _"Ayo, kita cari Kagura-san."_

"_Aa_." Gintoki mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Shinpachi, membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya, dan membetulkan _yukata_-nya, sebelum akhirnya berjalan mencari si perempuan China dan anjingnya itu. "Ayo."

"Hm?" Hijikata yang sudah lebih tenang (meski dalam hatinya, ia masih dongkol), melihat Gintoki, Shinpachi, dan Elizabeth yang berjalan melewatinya, dan menyadari sesuatu. Ia menyiapkan _katana_-nya dan memanggil, "Oi, kau. Makhluk aneh yang di sana."

Seketika itu juga, mereka bertiga langsung menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Elizabeth membalikkan tubuhnya. _"Ada apa?"_ tanyanya.

Sementara itu, Gintoki dan Shinpachi sudah sangat panik. Dalam hati, mereka merutuk, _'Siaaaal! Gawaaat! Ini gawat!'_. Jujur, mereka lupa kalau Elizabeth itu peliharaan Katsura.

Hijikata berjalan menghampiri Elizabeth. "Kau makhluk aneh yang selalu bersama Katsura, kan?" tanyanya, kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Elizabeth. "Di mana Katsura?"

_"Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, anjing Bakufu?"_

"Apa―Jangan bercanda denganku, _temē_!" bentak Hijikata, kembali emosi. "Dan panggilan 'anjing Bakufu' itu―Kau jelas-jelas komplotan Katsura, kan! ?"

"_Fukuchō_, sabar…"

Gintoki membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri mereka (Shinpachi tampak semakin panik. _"Gin-san, apa yang kau lakukan? G-Gin-san?"_) dan kemudian memanggil, "_Naa_, Oogushi-kun~"

Hijikata menoleh pada Gintoki. "Siapa 'Oogushi-kun', huh! ?"

"Wah, dingin sekali, Oogushi-kun!" ledek Gintoki (Hijikata pun bersiap mengarahkan_ katana_-nya ke leher pria berambut perak itu). "_Naa_," Gintoki menunjuk ke arah belakang Hijikata. "Bukannya itu maskot makanan menjijikan favoritmu itu?"

"Bukan makanan menjijikan, tapi mayones!" Setelah membalas Gintoki, Hijikata langsung menoleh ke belakangnya. "Mana?"

Namun, ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan mayones; hanya Yamazaki yang sedang cengo. Padahal, mulutnya sudah dibanjiri air liur.

Saat itu juga, pria beriris mata biru itu langsung menyadari kalau tadi ia dibohongi. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Gintoki lagi, ia mendapati si rambut keriting itu (bersama dengan laki-laki berkacamata dan makhluk aneh komplotan Katsura) sudah kabur.

Satu, dua, tiga buah urat menyilang muncul.

"KEMBALI KAU, _TENNEN-PĀMA_ SIALAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Zura?" Masih sambil berlari, Gintoki bertanya.

_"Katsura-san ada bersama Kagura-san dan Sadaharu-san, bukan?"_ Elizabeth balik bertanya.

"_Aa_, benar juga," respon Gintoki. "Kalau begitu, tidak usah khawatir soal si _wig-head_ itu."

Wajah Shinpachi memucat. "G-Gin-san," panggilnya pelan. Dengan perlahan dan ngeri, ia menatap bosnya. "K-kalau Katsura-san ada bersama Kagura-chan…"

"_Aa_?"

"B-bukannya Kagura-chan sedang 'bertarung' dengan Okita-san…?"

Gintoki terdiam, menyadari sesuatu. "… Oh."

Logikanya, kalau Kagura sedang 'bertarung' dengan Sōgo, pasti akan terjadi kerusakan hebat di daerah tersebut dan sekitarnya. Dan kalau ada seseorang yang polos dan tidak berdosa (meski bagi Gintoki, Zura tidak bisa dibilang 'polos dan tidak berdosa') yang berada di daerah itu, maka nasibnya…

"KAGURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

_"KATSURA-SAAAAAAAN!"_

* * *

"Sadaharu, berhenti, aru!"

_Tep_

"Guk!"

Setelah Sadaharu berhenti, Kagura melompat turun dari _inugami_ itu dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari sesuatu. "Tadi ada yang memanggilku, ya?"

"Oi, China," panggil Sōgo, ikut berhenti berlari. "Kenapa berhenti? Kecapekan, huh?"

"_Urusai_, _kuso sado_!" balas Kagura kesal. "Tadi seperti ada yang memanggilku, tahu!"

"Oh?" Sōgo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tersenyum sinis. "Mungkin itu suara perutmu yang meminta makan."

Tapi Kagura tidak mengacuhkan Sōgo dan mulai berjalan menjauh darinya, mencari asal suara itu, sampai ia merasakan sebuah tarikan pelan di bagian bawah bajunya.

"L-_Leader_…" panggil Katsura lemah. Ia tampak sangat pucat (dan mungkin bisa saja muntah saat itu juga).

Kagura menoleh. "Z-Zura! ?" Langsung saja, Kagura mengangkat Katsura yang masih berada di atas Sadaharu dan bertanya dengan panik, "Zura, siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini, aru ka! ?" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Katsura. "Zura! Zura! Jangan mati, aruuuu!"

"_Leader_…" Dengan suaranya yang memelan, Katsura berujar sambil tersenyum lemah. "M-maafkan aku… K-karena tidak bica… Melanjutkan hidup…" Lalu ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak bersuara lagi.

"Zuraaaaaaa!"

"China, kau lebay."

Mendengar itu, Kagura langsung menoleh pada Sōgo dan menatapnya dengan sinis. "Diam, _kuso sado_! Mengganggu saja, aru!"

Katsura menghentikan aktingnya dan menghela nafas. "_Leader_, aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Kagura menoleh kembali ke Katsura. "Syukurlah, aru!" Ia tersenyum lega.

Katsura mengangguk pelan, balas tersenyum kecil. "_Leader_, cebaiknya, kita kembali ke Elijabeth dan yang lainnya. Mungkin, mereka cedang mencari kita cekarang."

Kagura mengangguk, masih tersenyum. Ia baru saja mau menaikkan Katsura ke atas Sadaharu, ketika Sōgo memanggilnya.

"Oi, China."

Kagura menoleh pada pemuda berambut coklat-kepirangan itu, memasang tampang ala _yakuza_-nya. "Apa lagi, huuuuuh?"

"Itu Katsura?" Sōgo bertanya, menunjuk si pemimpin Jōishishi yang berada di gendongan Kagura.

Katsura langsung menelan ludahnya, panik.

"Bukan, aru!" Kagura membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sōgo. "Dia Zura, aru! Anak buahku, aru!"

"Bukan Jura, tapi―"

"Katsura, kan?" Sōgo berjalan mendekati Kagura dan Katsura. "Kau mau mengantarnya pulang? Sini, biar aku saja. Biar kuantarkan Katsura ke tempat yang pantas untuknya." Dengan kasar, ia menarik Katsura dari Kagura dan kemudian membawanya pergi.

"Zura!"

"Uwaaa!" Katsura meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sōgo. "Lepaskan aku, anjing Bakufu!"

Sōgo tidak mempedulikan Katsura dan terus berjalan (hendak membawanya ke markas Shinsengumi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam penjara), sampai terdengar suara Kagura.

"Lepaskan Zura, aru! Dasar, sadis bodoh!" Kagura menarik lengan kiri Katsura, berusaha menarik kembali 'anak buahnya' dari tangan si pangeran sadis.

"Tidak akan. Maaf saja, China." Sōgo yang tidak mau kalah, ikut menarik lengan kanan Katsura dari arah yang berlawanan. "Oi, lepaskan. Setelah aku menjadi wakil ketua Shinsengumi ― menggantikan Hijikata-san ― karena berhasil menangkap Katsura dan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara, aku akan membereskan Hijikata-san, baru kau, China."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Kagura menarik lengan kiri Katsura dengan semakin kuat (Katsura merintih kesakitan, tapi tidak adan yang mendengarnya). "Kau yang lepaskan dia, _kuso sado_!"

Sōgo pun ikut menarik lengan kanan Katsura dengan semakin kuat.

"Gyaaaaa! He-hentikan! Hentikaaaaaan!" teriak Katsura kesakitan (tapi Kagura dan Sōgo malah menarik kedua lengan tangannya dengan semakin kuat). Wajahnya mulai memerah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

"Kagura-chan?"

Kagura dan Sōgo sama-sama langsung berhenti menarik Katsura (laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu langsung menghela nafas lega dan berterima kasih pada siapapun yang memanggil nama Kagura tadi) dan menoleh pada arah asal suara itu.

"Ane-go, aru!" Kagura tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan riang ke arah Otae.

"Guk!"

"Kagura-chan, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Otae seraya berjalan menghampiri Kagura. Dan sebelum perempuan berpakaian serba merah itu sempat menjawabnya, Otae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Katsura yang sedang berada di posisi aneh di antara Kagura dan Sōgo ― kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah karena diangkat, lengan kirinya berada di Kagura, sedangkan lengan kanannya berada di Sōgo. "Dan siapa anak ini, Kagura-chan?"

"Ane-go, ini Zura, aru!" jawab Kagura dengan riang sambil menarik kembali Katsura dari tangan Sōgo yang sedang cengo dan kemudian menggendongnya.

"Zura?"

"Bukan Jura, tapi Kachura!" protes Katsura.

"Kachura?" Otae tampak bingung, tapi kemudian, ia mengerti. "… K-Katsura-san?"

Katsura mengangguk.

Wanita berambut coklat tua itu tampak kaget. "Katsura-san! ? Benar-benar Katsura-san! ? Ke-kenapa jadi kecil begini! ?"

Katsura menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal dan menghindari tatapan mata Otae. "C-ceritanya panjang…"

Otae baru saja mau bertanya lagi, dan Sōgo baru saja mau merebut Katsura kembali, ketika perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh suara seekor gorila yang nyaring.

"Ooooi, Sōgoooooo!"

"Oh," Sōgo menoleh ke belakangnya (arah asal suara itu) dan langsung memasang posisi hormat. "Kondō-san, selamat siang."

"Di sini rupanya kau, Sōgo!" Kondō menghampiri Sōgo dan merangkul bahunya, membawanya ke arah markas Shinsengumi ― sepertinya, ia tidak memperhatikan ada Otae. "Ayo, kita kembali ke markas! ― Atau mau mencari Toshi dan Yamazaki dulu?" ujarnya dengan riang.

"Tidak bisa, Kondō-san," Sōgo berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan rangkulan Kondō, lalu menunjuk ke arah Katsura yang sekarang sedang digendong Otae. "Aku hampir saja bisa menangkap Katsura," lalu ia melirik Kagura dengan sinis (Kagura balas menatapnya dengan lebih sinis), "Kalau saja si China itu tidak menggangguku."

"Kau yang menggangguku, aru!"

Kondō menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sōgo. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang digendong Otae-san-nya. Spontan saja, gori―ketua Shinsengumi itu berteriak histeris (dan tepat saat Kondō membuka mulutnya, Sōgo langsung menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya), "OTAE-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Nguuk…" Sadaharu yang tampak jengkel mendengar suara nyaring itu, menggaruk telinganya.

"Gorila berisik, aru." gerutu Kagura kesal seraya mengelus-elus telingnya. Katsura juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Beda dengan Otae yang malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum 'manis'. "_Ara_, Kondō-san, lama tidak bertemu." sapanya.

"O-Otae-san…!" Kondō menghampiri dengan panik. Ia menatap Otae, lalu Katsura yang berada di gendongan wanita Shimura itu, lalu Otae lagi, lalu Katsura lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya dengan lebih histeris, "S-sejak kapan kau melahirkan anak ini, Otae-san! ?" (Otae menatapnya dengan bingung, _"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_) Dengan lebaynya, manusia setengah gorila itu menangis dan menggigit saputangan miliknya. "Padahal, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, Otae-san!" Lalu ia menangis sesenggukan.

Yang lainnya cengo.

Tiba-tiba saja, keadaan menjadi gelap, dan sebuah lampu sorot muncul dan menyoroti sosok Kondō yang sekarang sedang duduk bersimpuh, masih sambil menangis dan menggigit saputangannya. "Kau kejam Otae-san," ia menyusut ingusnya. "Kau telah mempermainkan hati dan cintaku yang tulus! Kau telah melukai hatiku yang suci bersih ini, Otae-san!"

"Apa-apaan gorila ini, aru…" gumam Kagura pelan, _sweatdropped_ melihat kelakuan ketua Shinsengumi itu.

"Waaa, Kondō-san, akting yang hebat." Sōgo menepuk tangannya dengan datar.

Otae yang kesal, memberikan kembali Katsura pada Kagura, lalu sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampiri Kondō seraya meregangkan otot-otot jari tangannya.

Sōgo yang sudah berfirasat buruk, berteriak (berujar dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkan ketuanya kembali ke alam sadar), "Kondō-saaaaaaan."

Kondō kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Otae sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia ikut tersenyum (meski kedua matanya masih terasa sembab) dan beranjak dari posisinya, lalu membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya.

"Otae―"

Satu, dua langkah kemudian, Otae menghentikan langkah kakinya, tepat di hadapan Kondō. "Kondō-san," panggilnya, masih tersenyum.

Kagura yang sudah tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Otae, berseru menyemangatinya, "Ane-goooo! Berjuanglah, aru!"

"Kondō-saaan," panggil Sōgo lagi, kali ini sambil meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sekitar mulutnya. "Cepat kabur."

Masih sambil tersenyum, Otae berkata lagi, "Maafkan aku karena aku sudah melahirkan anak ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Yang kucintai sebenarnya hanyalah Kondō-san."

"O-Otae-san…" Mata Kondō kembali berkaca-kaca.

Otae meregangkan kedua tangannya, seakan mau memeluk pria berambut jabrik itu.

Kondō tersenyum lebar, ingusnya semakin meler. Dengan langkah kaki yang terasa seperti melayang, ia menuju Otae-san-nya, hendak memeluknya. "Otae-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

(Kondō merasa sangat bahagia. _Background_ di sekitarnya jadi tampak berbunga-bunga dengan efek-efek gelembung nan lembut dan 'cling-cling'.)

Otae mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Kondō-san," lalu melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Kondō. "Kau berharap aku ngomong begitu, hah! ?"

_Buaagh!_

"Guh!"

Kondō mental 10 meter.

"Ane-go keren, aru! Ayo, Ane-go! Habisi si gorila, aru!"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Kondō-san, sudah kubilang, cepat kabur."

Sementara yang lainnya sibuk menyemangati 'senior' mereka, Katsura yang berada di gendongan Kagura, kembali memucat, ngeri melihat adegan berdarah itu.

Kembali ke Otae dan Kondō. Dirasa masih belum cukup, Otae menghampiri Kondō yang sudah terbujur lemas, menarik kerah jasnya, memasang tampang _oni_-nya, dan bertanya dengan kasar, "Kau pikir, aku sudah menikah, lalu melahirkan begitu saja, huh! ? ― Maaf saja, ya, gorila ― Di sini, tidak ada pria yang cocok dan selevel denganku, tahu!"

"Bagus, Ane-gooo! Hajar dia, aruuuu!"

"Kondō-saaaaan."

"Dan kau berharap aku mau memelukmu, huh! ?" Sekali lagi, Otae melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah Kondō. Kali ini ke dagunya. "MATI SAJA, SANA, GORILA BODOOOOOH!"

_Duaaaaagh!_

Lalu, terlihatlah sebuah bintang jatuh di langit siang Kabuki-chō yang biru cerah. (Kesadaran Katsura langsung hilang seketika itu juga.)

"Ah," Sōgo mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya mengikuti arah terbangnya bintang jatuh itu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat kira-kira mendaratnya bintang jatuh siang hari itu. "Kondō-san, tungguuuu."

**-_Tsudzuku_-**

**Aaah, setelah pulang dari Jepang, akhirnya ini bisa saya _update_ =w= #pentingamet  
**

**Nggak ada humornya, ya. Maaf ww =w= #plak  
**

**Merek 'ringo' yang Shinpachi maksud itu, terjemahin aja ke bahasa Inggrisnya =w=  
Jadi: _Ringo_ = Apel = ? XD  
**

**Terima kasih untuk para RnR-er (?) yang telah me-_review_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya :D  
**

**~Seiryuu Kasane  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Gintoki menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pagar kayu dan mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali, ia melirik ke sampingnya, mencari sosok monster mayones yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Oi, Shinpachi," panggilnya. "Seperti, Oogushi-kun sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi."

Di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, Shinpachi (yang sedang duduk bersandar di pagar kayu itu) tersenyum lega dan menjawab, "B-benarkah?" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar. "S-syukurlah… Aku sudah capek…"

"_Aa_," respon Gintoki malas. "Ck, dasar, maniak mayones," gerutunya kemudian sembari mengorek telinganya. "Gara-gara dia, kita jadi tidak bisa mencari Kagura, kan. Cih."

Shinpachi menghela nafas. "Kira-kira, Kagura-chan di mana, ya…" gumamnya pelan.

_"Katsura-san juga."_ timpal Elizabeth.

"Oi, Shinpachi," Gintoki memanggil laki-laki berkacamata itu (Shinpachi menoleh padanya), tapi ia melihat ke arah lain. "Apa kau masih ingat, ciri-ciri amanto aneh yang mengutuk Zura?"

"Eh?" Shinpachi tampak bingung dan balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba, Gin-san?"

"Sudah, sudah, jawab saja; Ingat, nggak?"

Shinpachi menatap Gintoki dengan bingung, tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Pendek…"

Gintoki mengangguk.

"Berkulit ungu pucat… Dengan rambut berwarna ungu tua…"

Gintoki mengangguk lagi.

"Berantena, bermata sipit…" Shinpachi mendongak menatap langit, berusaha mengingatnya. "_Etto_… Apa lagi, ya?"

_"Berpipi tembem dan berbibir tebal."_

"Ah, ya, berpipi tembem dan berbibir tebal!"

Shinpachi melihat Gintoki terdiam sebentar. Lalu Gintoki menyunggingkan sebuah seringai lebar (dengan _troll face_ khasnya) dan kemudian berseru "_Jackpot_!" sambil meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke udara. "Foto dengan tanda tangan Ketsuno Ana dan bayaran dua kali lipat! Ada di depan mataku!"

Shinpachi dan Elizabeth terbelalak kaget (meski Elizabeth hanya mengeluarkan papan bertuliskan _"!"_).

"G-Gin-san…!" Dengan suara agak tercekat dan masih tidak percaya, Shinpachi tersenyum lebar. "K-kau menemukannya? ― Kau sudah menemukan amanto itu, Gin-san! ?"

_"Benarkah, Yorozuya-san?"_

Gintoki tidak menjawabnya, tapi tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah yang dari tadi terus dilihatinya (Shinpachi dan Elizabeth melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan pria berambut perak keriting itu) dan menyengir. "Kalian lihat? ― Itu amanto-nya, bukan?"

Amanto yang ditunjuk Gintoki itu pendek, berkulit ungu pucat (dengan model rambut aneh yang berwarna ungu tua), berantena, bermata sipit, berpipi tembem, dan berbibir tebal. Hampir sama dengan ciri-ciri amanto yang disebutkan tadi, jika saja amanto itu tidak besar dan tidak memakai pakaian biru dengan jubah merah ala kerajaan. ― Oh, tunggu…

"Baiklah!" Gintoki membetulkan _yukata_-nya, bersiap menangkap amanto itu.

"T-tunggu, Gin-san," ujar Shinpachi pelan, berusaha menghentikan Gintoki. "I-itu bukan―"

"Ayo, kita tangkap dia, Shinpachiiii!"

Terlambat. Gintoki tidak mendengar Shinpachi dan sudah menangkap amanto itu yang ternyata merupakan si Baka―Hata-Ōji.

.

.

.

"_Bye_, Ane-goooo!" Dengan riang, Kagura melambaikan tangannya pada Otae.

"Guk!"

"_Mata ne_, Otae-dono."

Otae tersenyum kecil dan membalas lambaian tangan Kagura dan Katsura, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam Bar Snack Smile, tempat kerjanya.

Sadaharu berjalan lagi, mengendus tanah, mencari bau Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

"Gin-chan dan Shinpachi di mana, ya…" gumam Kagura pelan. "Dasar, yang namanya laki-laki itu menyebalkan, aru. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan aku yang seorang _lady _sendirian dengan Sadaharu dan Zura, aru." gerutunya kemudian sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal.

Katsura ingin membalas _"Bukannya _Leader_ yang mulai mengejar si sadis dari Shinsengumi itu dan meninggalkan mereka?"_, tapi karena ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya, jadi ia diam saja.

"Guk! Guk!"

Sadaharu berhenti berjalan dan menggonggong tiba-tiba. Anjing besar itu menjulurkan lidahnya, tampak seperti sedang tersenyum.

Mendengar gonggongan Sadaharu, Kagura melompat turun dari punggung Sadaharu bersama Katsura. Sambil tersenyum lebar (senang karena akhirnya menemukan Gin-chan dan _Damegane_ dan Eli ― terlihat dari kejauhan, sebuah bola bulu putih, sebuah kepala berkacamata, dan sesosok hantu berbentuk bebek-penguin yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang). Kagura mengelus Sadaharu (Sadaharu balas menjilatnya), lalu melesat menghampiri ketiga sosok itu.

"Gin-chaaaaaaan! Shinpachiiiiii! Eliiiiiiii!"

"Elijabeeeeeth!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku nggak tahu kalau makhluk ini seorang pangeran!"

Dari jarak kira-kira 7 meter dari kerumunan itu, Kagura dan Katsura bisa mendengar suara marah Gintoki.

"Itu tadi… Gin-chan, aru ka?"

"A-aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi Gin-san tidak mau mendengarkanku!"

Kali ini, suara Shinpachi.

"Apa kau bilang? ― Berusaha menghentikanku, _aa_! ?" Suara Gintoki lagi. "Aku nggak mendengar apa-apa, tahu, Pattsuan!"

"Tanpa mesti kubilang pun, seharusnya kau sendiri tahu, dong! ― Amanto yang kita cari itu kecil, tidak gendut dan besar seperti ini!"

Kagura yang bingung dan heran, memutuskan untuk membaur di kerumunan itu dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tapi saat kutanyakan ciri-cirinya, kau nggak bilang 'kecil', _baka yarō_!"

_"Y-Yorozuya-san, Shimura-san, te-tenanglah… Jangan bertengkar di sini."_

Kagura mendudukkan Katsura di atas bahunya, lalu berjinjit, berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!" Terdengar suara marah seseorang, kedengarannya seseorang yang sudah tua. "Pokoknya, kalian harus bertanggung-jawab! Gara-gara kalian, Hata-Ōji jadi celaka seperti ini!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke sesosok amanto ungu nan gendut yang babak-belur dengan darah mengucur dari dahinya yang bolong.

Mendengar itu, ekspresi wajah Kagura dan Katsura menjadi sangat datar. Dan seakan-akan tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa (dan seakan-akan mereka hanya salah orang), mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak mau tahu lagi dengan ketiga (dua, lebih tepatnya) makhluk itu.

.

.

.

"Gin-chan dan Shinpachi bodoh, aru." sahut Kagura di hadapan dua Yorozuya itu, meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggangnya.

Akhirnya, dengan tipu muslihat Gintoki, mereka bisa juga keluar (kabur) dari masalah tadi.

"Gin-san yang salah, kok. Aku, sih, nggak ikut mengha―menangkap Hata-Ōji." kilah Shinpachi, melirik Gintoki dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Salahmu juga, Shinpachi," balas Gintoki, ikutan kesal. "Sudah tahu aku salah dan nggak mendengarmu, bukannya teriak atau menarikku."

"Tapi―"

"Cudah, cudah!" Katsura berjalan ke tengah-tengah Gintoki dan Shinpachi, memisahkan dan meleraikan mereka. "Jangan bertengkar lagi! Kalian ceperti anak kecil caja!"

Tampak sebuah urat menyilang di dahi Shinpachi._ 'Kau pikir, ini semua gara-gara siapa, huuuuh? ― Dan saat ini, kau juga anak kecil, tahu! Ngaca, dong!'_ batinnya kesal.

Gintoki berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Katsura, lalu mencubit kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Dengan suara yang cukup menyeramkan, ia bertanya, "Kau pikir, ini gara-gara siapa, _aaaaaa_?"

"I-_itta_! _Itta_!" Katsura meronta kesakitan. "H-hentikan, _ten-pā_!"

"Gin-chan, lepaskan Zura, aru!"

"G-Gin-san…"

"_Aaaa_? _Aaaa?_" Gintoki mencubit kedua pipi Katsura dengan semakin kesal. "Salah siapa, Zura-kuuuuuuuun?"

"C-calahmu… C-cendiriiii…" Katsura mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menggapai masing-masing punggung tangan Gintoki, lalu mencubitnya dengan tidak kalah kesal. "D-dan aku bukan Jura, tapi Kachura!"

"_Ittaaaaaa_! Oi, lepaskan, bocaaaah!" Kali ini, Gintoki menjambak rambut Katsura. "Sakit, tahu! Lepaskan!"

"Kau yang mulai!" Katsura balas mencakar muka Gintoki.

"_Temeeee_…!"

* * *

Sementara itu, di balik tembok, tampak sepasang mata sipit yang sedang mengamati para Yorozuya, Katsura, dan Elizabeth. Ia menyeringai kecil dan terkekeh. "Dasar, manusia bodoh," tawanya. "Untung saja, aku kecil! ― Jadi mereka tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi aku membuntuti mereka dari balik tiang listrik ini! Ke-ke-ke-ke~!"

Yup, itulah _Ochib_i-san, amanto yang 'mengutuk' Katsura menjadi Kachura―err, menjadi anak kecil, maksudnya.

Amanto kecil itu terus tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia tidak menyadari adanya seekor anjing putih nan besar di belakangnya yang sedang mengamatinya.

_Haup!_

Oh.

"Ah, Sadaharu!" Kagura langsung menengok ke arah Sadaharu begitu mendengar suara 'haup!' yang berasal dari anjing maskot Yorozuya itu. (Gintoki dan Katsura juga jadi berhenti bertengkar dan menengok ke arah yang sama.) Perempuan itu berjalan menghampiri Sadaharu. "Sadaharu, apa yang kau makan tadi, aru ka? ― Bukan batu, kan?"

Sadaharu duduk manis di hadapan Kagura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, lalu memuntahkan kembali si amanto yang dimakannya ke tanah. Spontan saja, yang lainnya langsung berteriak kaget dan jijik saat anjing itu memuntahkannya.

Namun, rasa jijik itu langsung berubah menjadi kaget (dan bahagia untuk Gintoki) saat mereka menyadari apa yang dimuntahkan Sadaharu barusan.

"K-kalian…" Amanto kecil yang sekarang basah karena air liur itu berusaha bangkit. "Ma-manusia sial… A-akan kubalas kalian!"

"Kau amanto yang mengubahku jadi anak kecil begini!"

"Gin-san, itu dia yang kita cari-cari!"

"Kerja bagus, Sadaharu!"

"Guk!"

"Fufufu… Ketsuno Ana ada di depan mataku sekarang~"

"T-tunggu! Ka-kalian mainnya keroyokan, nih! ? ― H-hei, tidak adil! ― Ja-jangan―"

_"Tangkaaaaap!"_

"OOOOSH!"

"Kembalikan tubuhku yang cemulaaaaa!"

_"Kembalikan Katsura-san ke wujud aslinya!"_

"Berikan aku Otsū-chaaaaan!"

"Berikan aku makanan, aruuuu!"

"Guk! Guk!"

"Ketsuno Anaaaaa! Datanglah padakuuuuuu!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah menyiksa amanto mungil itu, Katsura kembali ke tubuh dewasanya yang semula. Para Yorozuya pun senang karena akhirnya tidak ada lagi anak kecil bawel yang merepotkan (meski Kagura masih mengambek karena tidak ada lagi sosok 'adik kecil' baginya) dan karena mereka akan mendapatkan bayaran mereka.

Katsura bilang, bayarannya besok. Dan, yah, para Yorozuya pun percaya begitu saja dan kembali pulang. Sambil berjalan pulang dengan latar belakang Matahari terbenam, mereka bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

_Ting tong~_

Bel pintu Yorozuya Gin-chan dibunyikan. Awalnya, Shinpachi sudah bergegas untuk membukanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja, Gintoki dan Kagura sudah berada di pintu.

Duo 'ayah dan anak' itu tersenyum lebar, menyambut kedatangan sang tamu ― yang kemungkinan besar adalah Katsura (dan Elizabeth) dengan bayaran mereka. "ZURAAAA!"_ Grek_, mereka membuka pintunya dengan riang. "Selamat da―"

"_Are_?"

"―tang…" Gintoki dan Kagura (dan Shinpachi yang melihat siapa sang tamu dari kejauhan) menghela nafas kecewa. Bukan Katsura, tapi Yamazaki.

"A-_are_?" Yamazaki memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "A-apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak tidak sama sekali kok kau sangat mengganggu." jawab trio Yorozuya itu dengan wajah dan suara yang sama datarnya.

"Eeeeh?"

"_Ano_…" Shinpachi berjalan menghampiri teman sesama '_jimi_'-nya itu dan menyingkirkan dua orang lainnya dari pintu masuk. "S-selamat datang, Yamazaki-san," sapanya, agak memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Ada apa? T-tumben-tumbennya, kau datang ke sini sendirian."

"Selamat siang, Shinpachi-kun," Yamazaki balas menyapa. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan lanjut berkata dengan gugup, "S-sebenarnya, a-aku tidak sendirian, kok."

"Eh?"

"I-ini…" Yamazaki melangkah ke kiri satu langkah, dan tampaklah tiga orang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil berdiri di belakangnya. Ketiga anak itu tampak sangat familiar.

"Ini cemua gara-gara kau. Matilah, Hijikata." ujar yang berambut coklat-kepirangan, menjambak rambut yang berambut hitam.

"Uwaaa!" Si rambut hitam menjerit. "Calahmu, tahu! Kau yang mulai mengejek amanto itu!" Ia pun membalas si rambut coklat dengan meninjunya, tapi meleset.

"Hijikata cial. Mati caja, cana."

"Coba katakan itu cekali lagi, _temeeee_!"

"Mati caja, cana, Hijikata cial."

"Apaaaaa! ?"

"M-_maa_, Tochi, Chōgo, he-hentikan." Yang berambut hitam-kecoklatan jabrik meleraikan.

Trio Yorozuya pun menjerit histeris dalam hati mereka.

Yamazaki tersenyum canggung, lalu menjelaskan, "_Taichō_, _fukuchō_, dan Okita-_taichō_ berubah menjadi anak kecil begini karena amanto. K-karena itu, a-apa kalian bisa membantu kami―"

_Brugh!_

Trio Yorozuya pingsan di tempat.

"―E-eeeeh! ? D-_danna_? S-Shinpachi-kun? Kagura-san? ― Ke-kenapa! ?"

"Lihat, mereka pingcan gara-gara kau, Hijikata cial."

"Calahmu juga, tahu!"

"Tochi, Chōgo, jangan bertengkar lagi!"

**-_Owari_-**

**… Uwah, pendek, ya =w="  
Yah, mohon maaf, saya emang nggak bisa membagi-bagi _chapter_ biar seru dan pas (?) gitu, sih (_ _")  
**

**Ini _chapter_ terakhirnya (_part_ terakhirnya, lebih tepatnya ._.), nih :"D  
Akhirnya, _complete_ juga setelah sekian lama (?) TwT**

**Tolong maafkan kegajean otak _Author_, ke-_OOC_-an para karakter, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, dan humor yang datar di _fanfic_ ini TTwTT  
Kachura-chama, maafkan daku yang tidak bica memberi hadiah ulang tahun yang layak untukmu D"8 #dhuar  
**

**Terima kasih untuk ****_temē_** yang selalu setia me-_review fanfic_ gaje ini :"D  
Dan terima kasih juga untuk para _reviewer_ di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya :")  


**_Review, please?_  
**

**~Seiryuu Kasane  
**


End file.
